The Ballerina's Dream
by K.Columbine
Summary: There was little known as to what Grindelwald did before his revolution, but it was without a doubt to result in the termination of a second Dark Lord rising. Ratings may change, however, it stands as so for now.
1. Chapter 1

The world was not much of a pleasant place to exist in the first half of the nineteen hundreds. The fabric of many societies and countries had been so thoroughly abused and dragged through the mud of progression that the world had emerged from this transformation unable to return to the darkness that was an infant society with the inability to grasp the finer workings of the universe.

In this time the Russians had seen many changes and had come out with a war encroaching on their doorstep. The uneasy politics of the country had resulted in the execution of the Tsar (Nicholas II) and the rise of the Bolsheviks under Vladimir Lenin and the birth of Communism. Lenin had made himself unpopular with the Nobility of Russia with his subsequent exile and execution of many of these families who had thrived under the Tsar's rule. A post war recession had forced this man to make concessions with Capitalism and had allowed a profit to some; he was criticised, yes, but he had managed to pave the way for another to take his place after his death and lead Communism to a world authority. Joseph Stalin was thus produced from the lunacy that was Lenin's ideals and had managed to surpass the Great Depression which took the western world under its grasp when they could no longer hold up the finances of their countries. Stalin, ruthless he may have been, managed to create a world super power and prove Russia to be a worthy opponent in war when it had managed to storm the capital of Adolf Hitler's pockmarked Germany and captured the corpse of the Fuhrer who had been too cowardly to face retribution for his inhumane actions against many people across Europe. Russia had emerged wondrously powerful by the time nuclear warfare had been resorted to and was ready to be taken seriously in the Cold War.

Not all was well with a certain group of Russians, though. The first class nobility had been thrust from their homes at a velocity which was devastating. Their exiles had led them to hiding from the Red army which pursued them to realise the Communist dream. Many were content with the Americas and Africa, some preferred Europe where their statuses would remain well known and kept in high esteem.

The implications of their exile and evasion of capture resulted in the spread of many Russian Noble families across the world and the birth of a girl who would remain blissfully unaware of a more gruesome part of her family tree which her mother would always regret. This girl took the only thing her mother had to offer, her name and her title. Countess Anastasia de Torby.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I really hope that this was worth the wait. My updates will probably be slow and laboured in the first few weeks as I am very obsessive and pedantic with my writing. I am not going to consistently beg for reviews, but some constructive criticism and feedback would be well appreciated.**

"I promise, I will write to you often." I spoke in my heavy Russian accent looking earnestly into the eyes of my guardians of the past five years.

"You must," Perenelle held my hands with the same anxiety stricken look in her eyes which I had well acquainted myself with while Nicolas had laughed trying to ease the tension in the air.

"Hush, Perenelle. Ana will be fine at Hogwarts, remember Albus said that he would keep an eye on her to ensure her safety, but we cannot prevent her edification any further and at the risk of that Grindelwald character coming to England at any time." Nicolas consoled Perenelle and I felt a few of my own nerves subsiding as well at his soothing words.

The three of us stood on the platform of the Kings Cross Station in London waiting the hour in which the train would leave to make the journey north to Hogwarts. I was somewhat perturbed that I would be leaving the comforts and studies of home to journey to a school for which my only purpose being there was to attain these OWL scores which apparently were imperative to my existence as a witch. I was not bothered by such frivolities, however, because they did not heed me any furtherance in the field of Ballet which despite my guardians advice against I was intent on pursuing. I had conceded to _further_ myself with these OWLs only to placate my guardians and get the Ministry of Magic off their backs so that they could carry on with their lengthy and peaceful lives. Of course, now was not the time to consider launching a successful Ballet career what with the war going on in both magical and mundane worlds, but it was to advancement to practise and study the art.

The train whistled bringing me out of my internal monologue and I faced the Flamels one last time before I had to leave them. Their faces mirrored my own expression of fear and apprehension and I embraced them bidding my final words of farewell and promise to write. I stepped up into the train and after a final glance behind my shoulder at my guardians who were smiling tearfully I smiled in response and began my search for a compartment to spend the duration of travel to school in. I set my luggage aside and pulled out my battered copy of _War and Peace_ by Leo Tolstoy in the original language settling down on a seat to read. My heart stuttered when I felt the train pull out of the station and begin the arduous trek and I looked out of the window besides myself to watch the crowd of parents pass me by. I sighed and carried on immersing myself in my book only pausing to change into school robes once the train was well in the country side.

When I felt the train jolt to a stop I closed the tomb of a book and slipped it into my magically enlarged pocket. I took myself to the carriages which were supposedly horseless, however, Nicolas's friend Albus had told me about how they were drawn by Thestrals and that they could only be seen by people who had seen someone die. I stroked one of these magnificent beasts' noses in an absent minded manner as I passed them by wondering why they were not a celebrated creature in the magical world, they certainly would be a major piece of evidence for witness courts. I climbed silently into an empty carriage and waited for it to take me to the castle which I had been sentenced to. Before the carriage could draw off, it was intercepted by two youths who had thrown themselves into two empty seats and settled down with the carriage moving off.

"I say, Tom, this school needs to provide for bigger carriages at the rate at which the school is growing," one youth with blonde hair told a dark haired youth who had noticed my presence although I had attempted to look as though I was reading the novel. He had coughed and I saw from the corner of my eye his motioning towards me and his friend observed me keenly.

"Good evening; I don't think we have met before, so I hope you will not mind my asking as to whom you are," the dark haired youth whose name I gathered was Tom asked me so I looked up from my book.

"Anastasia de Torby, enchanted; and you are?" I closed my book and placed it besides myself a notion that did not go unnoticed by Tom.

"Abraxas Malfoy, it is a great pleasure," the blonde haired youth took my hand and pressed his lips to it his presence oozing an overbearing sense of suave.

"Tom Riddle. You are new here, I do not recognise you," this was a statement and Tom was examining me with much intent in his eyes.

"I was previously home schooled, but I needed to come here to write my OWLs so my guardians decided it was safer and more convenient for me to complete my education at Hogwarts," I told the two and shifted uncomfortably as the carriage hit a rock.

"Guardians; so you don't have parents?" Tom asked.

"No, I do not," I said sharply ending the conversation and I obviously glanced at my book wanting to get back to reading and I saw that Tom and Abraxas had gotten the message.

"That is rather unfortunate," Abraxas looked out the window the conversation fading to a standstill from then on.

The remainder of the trip was spent with Tom and Abraxas discussing trivial school matters which did not bother me and the next noise I paid any attention to was the squeak of stopping tires. I bid the Tom and Abraxas farewell and alighted from the carriage with the book in my pocket; I walked towards the castle with glowing lights and lamented after the capital with its splendour and glory. I sighed and continued with my walk inwards towards the Great Hall which was to be a room avoided at all costs if I was to remain acceptable to the dance instructors. I quickly found the table at which my house was to sit and chortled slightly to myself at the fact that this school sought to create a sense of segregation within an environment where unity should be promoted. I found that soon the Hall was occupied by the students who were above second year and observed that Tom and Abraxas had found themselves a seat by the table which belonged to a house called Slytherin and gently recalled a few facts which I had picked up from a several books on the school and what the limited amount of people I have met has told me. Not long after the students were collectively silenced the sorting of the first year students was to take place and I remembered how my sorting had proceeded; much like everything else about this whole magical affair, it was boring and completely unnecessary.

_We stood in the office of the headmaster and upon his desk perched a large worn wizard's hat. I scrutinised this hat doubting its accuracy at placing and determining a young and impressionable child's life course, no doubt this object has been the cause for much disaster and if left unchecked this magical item could do more damage to the state of wizard affairs. The whole notion of a divided school was a topic of much scandal as well; surely bad things will have happened in the past because of this division. My attention was captured when the headmaster had cleared his throat and called my name._

"_So, if you merely place the hat upon your head you will be sorted," Headmaster Dippet gestured towards the foreign object._

"_Are you sure this works?" I traipsed up to the hat and reached out to it with a sceptical frown etched onto my face._

"_You have to understand, headmaster, that Anastasia has spent eleven years of her life as a muggle in a country where such commodities of freedom of thought are prohibited," Nicolas spoke placating the headmaster of his qualms yet again._

"_Russia, this country was?" Headmaster Dippet's question was responded to with a nod. "Very well, Miss de Torby, this system is highly efficient and has a hundred percent success rate."_

_I frowned at the thought of magical folk being statistic capable, but took hold of the hat in any case and placed it upon my head with the edges falling down to my nose._

'_Well what do we have here?' A probing voice prodded at my thoughts and I almost had a heart attack only to remember that few magical objects were capable of speech. 'Yes you are a strong candidate for Slytherin what with that father of yours and fastidious breeding as well, but you have a high sense of loyalty where it counts an excellent Hufflepuff trait and a keen sense of bravery the mark of a Gryffindor; I doubt those options would serve you well, though. No, your drive belongs with a Ravenclaw.' The last word was spoken as a yell and a small applause followed this strange devices monologue which I found was slightly invasive yet refreshing to hear of._

"_Congratulations for making Ravenclaw, their house possesses an amount of fame for its academic output," the headmaster shook my hand and I smiled falsely in an attempt to look as if I had any idea of what had transpired. "Albus, perhaps to better her knowledge you should show the Flamels and Miss de Torby around the school, I am sure that Nicolas has not seen any of the recent additions made in the past century."_

"_What an excellent idea!" Albus, someone whom I should refer to as professor, exclaimed with much delight and took it upon himself to show the changes to Nicolas, every last one of them even the cleaned drapes in the Hufflepuff common room a place which we had no business. I was sure to be confident about every nook and cranny of the school by the end of the day when I collapsed into bed unable to practise any Ballet of, even stretches, for the day which I was sure was deliberate on the part of the wizards._

My musings were ended when the sorting Hat began with its obnoxiously loud voice a song which I found was an odd occurrence, however, shook it off as to not appear estranged to the system. After its song had concluded its final line on a cryptic note on how the fabric of society was much changing, the first years were called up in alphabetical order to receive their sorting which I was glad to see had not taken up much time. A sudden mood overcame the hall and everyone focused their attention on the headmaster who would inevitably issue an introduction to any adjustments.

"Well, that was a pleasant sorting was it not?" his rhetoric was met with blank faces. "Anyhow, we not only have new first years, but we have a new student in fifth year as well, please join me in welcoming Anastasia de Torby who has been placed in Ravenclaw, may you all make her feel at home with us." I stood slowly for a second and sat down immediately afterwards the displeasure of so much attention slowly making it present within me. "For now I wish you a good feast."

At the headmaster's final words I watched with disbelief as food appeared in front of me as Albus had said it would, I had assumed he was only trying to jest with me when he had told my stony expression that to get a good laugh. The table was piled and I became overwhelmed with a sick feeling, I sought out a goblet which made me stop to inspect it with curiosity wondering why the school did not use any proper glassware. I cast my gaze around the table trying to find a pitcher of water and frowned when I could not acquire one, I remembered that there was a spell which one could use to conjure water and I spelled such into existence and replaced my wand into my sleeve.

"Well?" a girl next to me asked after some time.

"Well, what?" I asked in confusion looking up to her and noting that she had a haughty expression coupled with a self important smirk.

"Are you not going to eat?" she looked pointedly at my empty plate.

"Oh! Oh, no; I don't eat dinner this late, I had some on the train," I lied and took a sip of my goblet of water and looked at her earnestly.

"Really; this is the feast, though!" she was baffled and sceptical of my statement. "Druella Rosier is my name, by the way."

"Enchanted," I said automatically the way I was taught.

"So you are seriously not going to eat anything?" she asked taking a bite of food.

"Yes, I am serious," I refilled my water.

Druella shrugged and turned to her food. "Why didn't you attend Hogwarts from first year?" she added as a second thought.

"I was not born in England and my guardians decided to privately tutor me when I arrived here; I am at Hogwarts because the ministry informed me that I had to attain OWLs," I informed her.

"Who are your guardians?" she asked.

"Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel," I said in as small a voice as possible.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "The world famous Flamels who are in possession and creation of the Philosopher's Stone are you guardians?"

"Yes, but they and I would rather not advertise that fact too loudly," I told her with a grimace on my face glancing around us to ensure that no large amount of attention had been given to us.

"Why not?" she turned herself towards me and engaged herself in the conversation.

"The, ah, publicity is rather unwanted and really my guardians enjoy their peace and to have this broadcasted would result in them being flocked and irritated by the press," I glanced towards the head table where the teachers were seated conversing with one another.

"Is that why you have kept that rather peculiar surname?" she scooped herself some dessert and spooned it into her mouth.

"Yes," I said omitting the fact that it was the only thing that my mother had left me after she had decided that instead of being taken care by her and her husband I would be sent to Russia with a governess.

"Oh, I see. Are you French because your name sounds rather French?" she sipped at her goblet.

"I was born there, although both my parents are not natives, so that would make me half," she nodded as I spoke.

"Where is your accent from?" I took a deliberately long sip of water to think.

"I have read a large amount of material in Russian; they say that reading can give one an accent," I decided against telling her of my time in Russia as I did not want to discuss any of it.

"That is something I did not know. How many languages can you speak and read then?"

"I can read plentiful languages, with a core Latin, Germanic and Cyrillic knowledge one can guess many words that they do not know. As to how many I can speak, quite a few," the food had started disappear from plates which had remained untouched.

"That is rather impressive, I can only speak and read French and a small amount of Italian," the hall was beginning to quiet down and we looked up to the headmaster who had stood up on a podium.

"I hope that you all have had a wondrous feast and that your holidays have been most exciting," he started. "However, we cannot get tardy with our school work and fall behind in the first week; to ensure our standards stay high the school board has introduced compulsory extra lessons sessions for all students in and above fifth year so that the OWL and NEWT students do not fall behind. The teachers will, of course, monitor everyone's progress and if they score high enough then some students may choose to opt out of certain evenings. For the younger classes we will have high scoring students tutor ones who have been falling behind. On to the less academic areas of running the school; our caretaker has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors and that the Forbidden Forest is as its name suggests, forbidden. If anyone desires an update on the items that are not allowed on the premises it will be on the notice boards in your common rooms."

I listened to the speech and I was resentful that I would be hindered with regards to the amount of time I would have to practise with and strove to achieve higher than the best student in the school to attain more time. We were eventually dismissed and I looked to Druella for direction as to what happened after the feast.

"We usually go to the common room after Dippet has finished his speech to unpack and become reacquainted with the rooms," she answered and took my wrist to drag me to the Ravenclaw Tower.

We soon found ourselves in front of the Tower and were met with the customary riddle to gain entrance to the rooms inside.

_What is that you will break every time you name it?_

"Silence," I answered ducking my head to enter the Tower.

"Good thing they put you in Ravenclaw, you got your first riddle in one try," Druella commented and I smiled.

I observed the common room and saw that it had a fire place and several armchairs and sofas scattered around, there were two doorways which led to the different dorms for girls and boys. Druella and I climbed our flight of stairs to the dorm which would become my sleeping place for the rest of the year; I became rather morose at that thought and sat at a bed which had my trunk on top of it. I blinked and sighed brining me out of my stupor and turned to my trunk to pull out my clothes for stretching, I changed into them in the blink of an eye being proficient at that sort of activity. I sat alongside the bed and began to stretch my legs beginning with the Achilles tendon.

"What are you doing?" Druella had noticed what I was doing and stood in front of me.

"I am stretching myself out," I said moving to stretch my hamstrings.

"Why?" she asked quite befuddled.

"I do not want to stiffen up; it is horrible for dexterity and flexibility," I moved to my feet and cracked my toes.

"Wow, well I am going to get ready for bed," she said and started towards the door.

"Okay," I said bending my back over the front and observed a cracking sound, the door shut and I carried on.

After a while I had my body sufficiently warmed up and I decided on pirouettes to end the session and to find myself a place to practise in the morning. I found my Pointe shoes and tied them to my foot securely so that they would not fall off or slide around which would be a great cause for injury. I stood on Pointe for a few minutes until I was confident that my balance was secure enough. I dropped down and placed a single foot's toes on to the ground and lifted another, I took a breath and spun myself around for a few times and dropped down as soon as I heard the door knob turning and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Still stretching I see," Druella said as she entered and I reached into my trunk.

"Just finished," I looked up and smiled with my night clothes in my hands. "I am going to go get changed."

I stood and walked out to the bathroom closing the door behind me as I did so. I undressed slowly this time taking care to observe my body in the mirror; I was pallid and several bones had started to poke out by my hips and shoulders I would need to eat soon, but not in this week. I sighed and pulled on my night clothes taking note that I needed to wear my cloak often to avoid many questions. I exited the bathroom and walked back into the dorm placing my clothes into my trunk. I lied in my bed and set an alarm with my muggle alarm clock for five AM, I stuffed it under my pillow and took not that there was only Druella and I in year five, Ravenclaw as females.

"How come there are only you and I here?" I asked Druella turning my head towards her.

"Intelligence is not an encourage attribute to females," she said and I found she had an edge to her voice.

"Oh, I had no idea," I said in a surprised voice.

"Yeah," she trailed off.

"Thank you, for talking to me; I find that where ever I go conversation is rather limited," I spoke into the darkness which had fallen.

"It's a pleasure," she responded.

Silence fell over us and we entered into the land of slumber, but before I fell into that deep slumber land I contemplated everything that I had experienced that day, I wondered if it really was wise on my old governess's part to follow my father's instruction to return to France to meet him. I was confused as to how this world worked even though the old wizards had promised me that all would be well and I could not help but have a foreboding feeling that something dark was to happen soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't even know where to begin with this apology. I am sure my excuses would bore everyone so instead I will inform you lovely patient readers of my decision to put this on a short hiatus until my inspiration comes back to me and I am able to write this without any sloppy errors on my part. My current inspiration has come in the form of another plot line and I will be kicking myself into gear with that soon. Never fear dears, though, for this shall be completed (I have everything planned out) I just don't want to spoil the quality by rushing things out and cocking it all up. So enjoy this chapter I leave you with and I will be back. xoxo

Tom Riddle was almost certainly happy on the first of September; it was the day he was able to leave the omnipresent Wool's Orphanage and return to Hogwarts, it was also the day when he was able to flaunt his new prefect badge and use magic again. That day was great for him.

Tom had entered the train and had sought out the prefects' compartment where his letter had instructed him to arrive promptly; he had entered and sat down next to Abraxas Malfoy and the two head prefects. The train pulled off from the station and a few of the left over prefects had wondered into the prefects' compartment, they sat at the remaining empty seats while the heads had drawn themselves up and pulled out folders with people's names attached to them. The folders were handed out accordingly and Harfang Longbottom had cleared his throat.

"I trust we all know each other before the meeting can begin and I trust that any childish House animosity will not be bought into our interactions, it will not do any of us well and I wish for the prefect body to be a stable and well respected force in the school," he began sternly looking at each individual before continuing. "Tonight I want of everyone to read out the folders that Callidora and I handed out and memorise their schedules for patrol and in our next meeting I want you to bring me any ideas on your portfolios."

"We do not want to inundate you all with orders on our first day back to term, but we would like for everyone to take part in their train patrol schedule as we would like to avoid any racketeering from the students" Callidora Black spoke with a gentler tone than her male head counterpart. "The fifth years we would like to speak with privately and quickly as well."

The sixth and seventh year prefects left the compartment to find their respective friends and fulfil their patrols; the fifth year prefects remained with Harfang and Callidora and the sliding door was shut.

"It is a great pleasure to receive this group to the prefect body and I am sure that you will make a great contribution to our image," Callidora began and everyone in the compartment relaxed.

"However, we want to warn you that the misuse of your titles will be severely punished and they will be stripped from your ownership and given to more deserving candidates," Harfang added clearly beginning to take on the stricter role of the heads.

"We do not want to frighten you into resignation, but be aware that prefect-ship is a very trying role and is not the glamorised job that many other students may paint it out to be," Callidora filled in for Harfang who seemed to be searching for the correct words.

"You have been elected because the school board can trust you and that you can ensure that the school is a safe place for students to live and to learn," Harfang seemed to have found himself and spoke up.

"Precisely," Callidora assented. "Now, Harfang, do you think we can stop terrorising the new prefects and tell them of our new addition?"

"Yes," Harfang straightened up and became somewhat lighter. "We have a new student who is to join in your year, we do not know of which house she has been sorted into, but I want you to assure me that you will not let her lose her way around the castle."

"She comes from a much esteemed family and was previously home schooled because of her family's travels," Callidora spoke fondly of the girl.

"What is her name?" Druella Rosier asked eagerly.

"Anastasia de Torby," Callidora answered with a bright glint in her eyes.

"We trust that you will ensure that she feels at home and that she does not feel alienated from the rest of the school body, it will be tragic to have her move from the school and reject Hogwarts," Harfang stepped in noticing that Callidora was becoming rather maternal.

"We will," Rosier assured with hope shining through her voice which made Tom snigger internally.

Tom had sat through the meeting contributing little, but making mental notes all the while; he had watched the exchange about the new student and had observed how Harfang and Callidora had taken to her without a prior meeting as if they had become somewhat parental over her. Tom had internally scoffed at the idea that there could be any substance as to the excitement that the two heads were showing and decided to, upon meeting this new student, test her on her character. The meeting had been adjourned and the fifth year prefects were given leave to meet with their friends and perform their duties for train patrol. Tom had fallen into step with his duty and diligently watched out for any trouble making which would doubtless ensue. He had paced the entire length of the train and had passed by the prefects' compartment to check whether Abraxas or another prefect he knew well was there. Seeing as there was only Septimus Weasley and Harfang Tom made for the compartment where he was aware that his Slytherin year mates and several others would be. He entered to not much activity and that was such for the rest of the train ride until the landscape had begun to merge into the signatory Scottish mountains which told the students to change into their robes. When the sun had long ago fallen behind the horizon the train had ground to a halt and the students had loaded off to head to their respective boats and carriages. Tom and Abraxas had reached a problem and had to find another carriage so the two had run off to one that stood still.

"I say, Tom, this school needs to provide for bigger carriages at the rate at which the school is growing," Abraxas said as they climbed whilst Tom had noticed the presence of another pale, mousy haired student with them.

"Good evening; I don't think we have met before, so I hope you will not mind my asking as to who you are," Tom asked this stranger with curiosity.

"Anastasia de Torby, enchanted," she sounded rather automatic in her response, "and you are?"

So this was the new student Tom had thought excitedly while Abraxas oozed his pureblood manners and introduced himself. Tom had looked at her intently watching for any errors that she was bound to make and was surprised to find that she had responded accordingly.

"Tom Riddle." Tom gauged her reactions carefully at his next statement. "You are new here, I do not recognise you."

"I was previously home schooled, but I needed to come here to write my OWLs so my guardians decided it was safer and more convenient for me to complete my education at Hogwarts," she seemed rehearsed and Tom had noted that she was an orphan.

"Guardians; so you don't have parents?" he dug excited at the prospect of more information on this person.

"No, I do not," she said shortly and her tone had ended the conversation with Abraxas not remembering to turn on the brain to mouth filter and let off something that had her nose stuck in a book.

Tom had studied the book she had in her hands while Abraxas spoke about how many NEWTs he could participate in and noticed that the book she was reading was entirely in Russian. It should not have surprised him given her accent, but it took him by surprise that she was able to have a conversation, full and proper, in English and turn to read Russian in its Cyrillic form. Tom frowned and when the carriage had stopped and she left he turned to Abraxas.

"Do you know of any Russian magical families that have moved to England?" Tom had rushed and his companion turned and looked confounded.

"No; in fact we haven't heard anything from our Russian counterparts for several years, it has my family in dire straits and we are all quite concerned," he answered.

"Why is that, do you think?" Tom asked the cogs in his mind turning quickly.

"I am not sure, I will have to ask my parents about it," Abraxas said thoughtfully.

"Yes, you must," Tom said and the two of them left the carriage and made their way to the castle and entered the Great Hall.

Once they had found their closest acquaintances Tom and Abraxas made for the Slytherin table to settle down and talk about advances that they wished to have completed during the school year. Tom attempted to look for the strange new student, but was unable to do so because the first years had entered to the hush of the hall and his attention was stolen to their sorting. Their sorting was standard and without any incidences, no one sat on the stool for more than two minutes and there were no split second sorting which would have given cause to raise a few eye brows. When it was over the students collectively looked to headmaster Dippet to give out the customary speech.

"Well, that was a pleasant sorting was it not?" he confidently began to a wall of silence. "Anyhow, we not only have new first years, but we have a new student in fifth year as well, please join me in welcoming Anastasia de Torby who has been placed in Ravenclaw, may you all make her feel at home with us." Tom watched the new student stand and observed that she was uncomfortable with all the attention. "For now I wish you a good feast."

Tom continued to observe her reaction as the feast appeared and saw that she had glanced towards Professor Dumbledore with a frown on her faced and had turned to seek out an empty goblet only to inspect it with an expression of much concentration. Tom dished himself some food and ate half listening to the conversation around him and taking care to watch the way she looked around herself before taking out her wand and conjuring water into the goblet. Tom saw her replace her wand in her sleeve and take a sip of water while staring nondescriptly into space. Rosier had engaged her in conversation and she turned her head all the while keeping the goblet of water in her hand and close to her body. The remainder of the feast was spent with Rosier and de Torby conversing with another with Tom noticing that the plate in front of de Torby had remained untouched which touched at his attention in a disinterested manner. The feast had cleared itself and the headmaster had stood to address the school.

"I hope that you all have had a wondrous feast and that your holidays have been most exciting," the beginning of a speech tore Tom out of his revere and he looked to the podium with rapt attention. "However, we cannot get tardy with our school work and fall behind in the first week; to ensure our standards the school board has introduced compulsory extra lessons sessions for all students in and above fifth year so that the OWL and NEWT students do not fall behind. The teachers will, of course, monitor everyone's progress and if they score high enough then some student may choose to opt out of certain evenings. For the younger classes we will have high scoring students tutor ones who have been falling behind. On to the less academic areas of running the school; our caretaker has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors and that the Forbidden Forest is as its name suggests, forbidden. If anyone desires an update on the items that are not allowed on the premises it will be on the notice boards in your common rooms."

Tom listened to the speech and found that he was not bothered too much by the new sessions added because he was sure to maintain his high marks and be free from them soon. His plans would not be hindered by the school board's bid to look as if they had done something for the school. And so the feast had been concluded and everyone dismissed; Tom, after a cursory glance at the de Torby girl, had led the first years on their first trip to the Slytherin common room.

After the first years had finished bothering Tom with questions about the school's social structure and which person was the most desirable to acquaint themselves with he had made his way to his dormitory and readied himself with preparations for bed. As he neared for his bed his eyes caught on the day's copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and read the headlines: _Grindelwald's legion of terror burns to the west. _He picked it up and read through the article telling of how Grindelwald had managed to conquer yet again more sections of Europe and exaggerating the importance of safety. Tom rolled his eyes at this and thought nothing much else of the article only that Grindelwald would have to be a fool to try and apprehend Britain as it was the only place with a proper defence system. As Tom was falling into a restful slumber that evening, he pondered over any potential use for de Torby in his plans, Harfang had said that she had come from a very influential family and she did posses the class to know more than one language. Perhaps, his mind whispered, research into de Torby is needed.


End file.
